


Afraid of the Dark

by fire_and_brimstone666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_brimstone666/pseuds/fire_and_brimstone666
Summary: Castiels' stolen Grace is fading fast when Dean shows up...but he's different.





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic based on this Tumblr post:
> 
> https://scontent.flhr2-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/17990867_1800659353583937_8453623288192447308_n.jpg?oh=1665cbdc13082688739fffb03d70e800&oe=598AE8F1

Castiel could already feel the borrowed Grace inside him beginning to fade away as he found a room at the nearest motel under a false name, like how Sam and Dean had taught him. Cas sighed as he closed the door and collapsed onto the motel bed, the garishly patterned sheets feeling like a soothing massage for his aching bones. Tiredly, Cas checked his phone for messages from the younger Winchester and was met with an empty inbox. Nothing from Sam. Which meant neither of them were any closer to finding out where Dean had run off to after his apparent resurrection. Castiel thought about finding the nearest library to try and hack into the police database, hoping to find anything that might bring them closer to Dean, but he could feel his eyes becoming heavier as he sank into the mattress and was embraced by a fitful sleep.  
***********  
Castiel started awake, gripping the sheets with shaking hands. He hated sleep. Sleep always meant nightmares. He didn’t know how the Winchesters managed. The motel room had been plunged into darkness as night had taken over whilst Castiel had slept. Rolling onto his side to face the moonlight shining through the window, Castiel frowned. After all these years working with the Winchesters, Castiel had learned to become more aware of his surroundings. And right now, he sensed that he wasn’t alone. Castiel shot up from the bed to face the shadow in the corner of the room; the one that had been watching him as he slept. Castiel squinted into the darkness, trying to use his stolen Grace to enhance his eyesight, but even this was too much of an effort. Instead, the Angel slid the angel blade from his trench coat sleeve, the celestial silver glinting viciously in the moonlight, and held it up defensively. The figure laughed darkly and stepped forwards, the light falling on half the intruders face, revealing sharp feline eyes that watched Castiel with amusement. Such familiar, green eyes….  
“Dean!?” Castiel whispered with disbelief, placing the angel blade onto the bedside table and taking a step towards the elder hunter. Dean grinned at the Angel, moving forwards into the offered hug. The next thing Castiel registered were strong hands slamming him up against the motel wall and Deans’ hot breath ghosting across his face.  
“What’s the matter, Angel? Afraid of the dark?”  
Castiel watched with horror as candy-apple green gave way to obsidian black, accompanied by cold uncaring laughter. The once mighty Warrior of the Lord whimpered under the demons’ touch.  
*******  
“Dean, you’re…. you’re a….” Castiel couldn’t force the disgusting word out from around the sob that was collecting in his throat, threatening to break free and reveal his weakness to this monster that wasn’t Dean. That couldn’t be Dean. He didn’t want to say the word. It felt like if he did, that would make this all too real, and Castiel wasn’t sure how much more he could take.  
“I’m a demon,” the thing that couldn’t be Dean snarled at him, “Say it, you coward. Face it.”  
The Angel shook at the words, searching for anything, anything, that would tell him this wasn’t real. That this was just another nightmare. There was nothing. Nothing to save him from this harsh reality that currently had his back shoved against the wall with eyes that were just a void of black, black, black.  
“C’mon, Cas. It’s still me,” the demon soothed in a warped version of the old hunters’ caring temperament, “Besides, this could be a good thing”.  
A hysterical laugh fuelled by fear bubbled to the surface as Castiel felt his grip on reality begin to slip into a gaping chasm of dread. “You’re an abomination, Dea-“, Castiel choked on his friends’ name, a name that was too pure and righteous for this creature before him to take, “You’re everything that we have fought against, everything we’ve fought to kill. Nowhere on any celestial plane could this be a ‘good thing’”.  
Castiel watched with growing uneasiness as cold black faded into the fiery green that once burned so bright, sparked with a love and loyalty that had been constantly tested but never broken. A smirk graced the ex-hunters’ lips, a sharp juxtaposition with the familiar green that made the Angels’ stomach writhe.  
“There’s nothing stopping us now, Angel,” the demon soothed with a gentle hand against Castiels’ cheek which made the Angel want to surrender and jerk away at the same time. “The heat and fire that’s been building between us all these years. That sexy ‘profound bond’ that you’ve been teasing me with for so long, and you don’t even realise what you’ve been doing to me. Because we were both too proud and goddamn pure,” the demon spat the word in the Angels’ face, “To admit what’s really been going on here.”  
Castiel shifted under the ex-hunters’ gaze uncomfortably. He knew exactly what he meant, knew exactly how much he wanted to surrender to this being that looked so so much like his beloved Winchester. But it wasn’t. And he couldn’t.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Castiel bluffed, “Now let me take you to Sam so we can sort this out”.  
The demon threw his head back and cackled, making the Angel flinch and his heart break just a little more for what he was quickly realising was long gone.  
“I thought Angels weren’t supposed to lie?” The demon teased, strengthening his iron grip on Castiels’ trench coat. “Mind you, Angels aren’t supposed to feel lust either, am I right?”  
Castiel returned the question with a glare, remaining silent so his voice didn’t betray just how close to the mark this parody of Dean really was. Without warning, Castiel was suddenly thrown down onto the motel bed and straddled by the demon, the mixture of fear and domination shooting straight into the Angels’ pants.  
“It’s okay, baby”, the demon gripped Castiels’ dark hair and brought their faces inches apart, “You may have gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition, but tonight I’m going to grip you tight and fuck you into submission.”  
Castiel finally let out the moan that he’d been holding in for so long, causing the demon to laugh in triumph as he claimed the Angels’ lips in a bruising kiss that tasted of fire and everything forbidden. Their hips ground together in an intoxicating motion, making the Angel dizzy with lust.  
“Dean”, the Angel moaned because to Hell with all this denial and inhibitions, right now they were just two creatures overtaken with primal want. With need.  
“That’s right, Angel”, Dean purred into Cas’ ear as the demon shed him expertly of his trench coat and dress shirt, “I’m gonna make you mine, and you’re gonna learn to feel at home in the dark, baby”.  
Castiel surged up searching for Deans’ perfect lips that had been the main feature of so many of his fantasies. Feeling the Angels’ desperation, Dean ripped off his own shirt and claimed Cas’ lips with his own, biting down on the Angels’ bottom lip and drawing a dirty whimper from the angelic creature. Castiel felt like he couldn’t control himself, throwing away all composure as he allowed himself to be driven wild by the feeling of burning skin-on-skin contact, the demon grinding down on top of him desperately.  
Blurrily, Castiels’ hands fumbled for Deans’ zipper and tried to shed the demon of his remaining clothes through his lust-enduced haze. Dean growled impatiently at the Angels’ inexperience, and had both men naked, all the while the demons’ lips never left the Angel in their heated passion.  
Castiel felt his eyes roll back as Dean gripped his cock and began slowly moving up and down, building and building the heat inside until the Angel was moaning wantonly and fisting the sheets. Dean moved the fingers of his other hand to trace Castiels’ kiss-reddened lips, and the Angel sucked them into his mouth willingly, making the demon growl in satisfaction at Cas’ obvious submission. Wet with saliva, Dean carefully teased Castiels’ hole with his index finger, making the Angel tense up at the sudden unfamiliar intrusion.  
“Sssh, Angel. Just relax baby, I’m gonna be real gentle with you…. for now”.  
The dirty unspoken promise in Deans’ words made Castiels’ hips buck up involuntarily, and he tried his best to relax as Dean continued teasing him with his finger. Pain quickly gave way to pleasure, and before too long the Angel was grinding down onto Deans’ finger, making noises akin to the pizza man video he had watched what seemed like a lifetime ago.  
“That’s right baby,” Dean encouraged, eyes flicking to midnight black with arousal as he watched the Angel coming undone beneath him. Dean removed his finger causing Castiel to whimper at the loss and slicked his own aching cock with precome. Dean inched forward slowly, pausing as the Angel gasped at the larger intrusion.  
“Just relax, Angel. Gonna feel so good for you”. Dean breathed heavily with the effort of not just surging forward and burying himself completely deep inside his Angel. Castiel nodded, already weak from the pleasure he’d been subjected to, and focussed on relaxing for Dean.  
Inch by aching inch, Dean pushed forward into Castiel until his was completely inside him. The demon rested his forehead against the Angels’, quivering with the effort of holding back and not hurting his Angel.  
“You good, baby?” Dean asked, opening his eyes and filling his vision with blue bright with arousal.  
“Yes Dean,” Castiel panted, “Just please. Move.”  
Dean chuckled at Castiels’ impatience, pulling out slowly and thrusting back into the Angels’ deep heat. The Angel and the demon gasped together at the first overwhelming sensation as they quickly fell into a steady rhythm.  
“Fuck Cas, wanted this for so long,” Dean growled as his thrusts became increasingly faster and harder, “So fucking hot”.  
“Dean, feels so good,” Castiel gasped as he ground his hips down onto Deans’ cock heavily, causing the demons’ eyes to flash with black Hellfire.  
Dean gripped Castiels’ cock again and began stroking feverishly in time with their thrusting. Before long, the Angel was gasping for breath and gripping onto the demons’ arms as he came with a scream that made the lamp by the bed fizzle and smash. Seeing the Angel under him, such a pure and innocent being, coming undone pushed Dean over the edge and the demon sunk his teeth into Cas’ neck as he came inside the Angel with one last thrust.  
Castiel blinked the stars of his orgasm away and was vaguely aware of Dean pulling out of him and collapsing against his side, pulling the motel sheets over the both of them. Dean draped a lazy arm over Castiels’ hips and the Angel snuggled back against the warmth of the demons’ chest. Once Deans’ breathing had evened out to a slow, heavy pace, Castiel reached over for his phone carefully and scrolled to find Sams’ number. He sent the text and threw the phone onto the nearest pile of clothes crumpled on the floor. Deans’ arm tightened protectively over Castiel, and Castiel let himself sink into a sleep that, for once, would not be plagued by nightmares.  
*****  
The younger Winchesters’ phone buzzed on the table top, jerking him out of his sleepless dreaming. Castiels’ name glowed on the screen as Sam Winchester opened the text, muscles tensing as he read what was on the screen;

I have found Dean.


End file.
